High school days
by houseofme
Summary: The hunger games characters in high school. Meet Glimmer, Annie, Foxface, Madge, Katniss, Johanna, Clove, Cato, Gloss, Finnick, Marvel, Tresh, Peeta and Gale in their high school days. Modern AU. odesta, gadge, everlark, gloss/glimmer, clato and some others ships.
1. Going To School

Glimmer woke up to the sound of her alarm. 6:30 in the morning, she wondered how could anyone be awake that time of the day. She quickly got up and started looking for her cellphone, _how she managed to always lost it in the blankets, she'll never know. _She found it for the sound. A text message.

She wondered who was it. Clove surely wouldn't be awake, she slept like a rock. Katniss surely won't bother her at that time of the day. She wasn't the much texting someone kind of girl. Neither was Johanna. Jackie, whom nickname was Foxface, _don't you dare call her Jackie, _would be waking up now too. It could be Madge or Annie. Both liked to remember their friends that it was a school day. Even tought it was the first day back at school. Most likely Annie, since Madge would probably still be a little sleepy after waking up late every day in school break.

It was Annie's.

_Hey Girls! Good morning to you all sleepy heads. it's school day once more! I hope to see all of you at school. Don't be late. That was for you, Jo._

Glimmer answered quickly

_Yay school day, could you notice my sarcasm trought the message? Are you picking me up here or i'll have to go with my brother? _

Glimmer's brother is Cato. he liked Clove, even tought he won't admit it. Well, not so far. Glimmer lived with her mother, her father, her twin brother Cato, and her cousin, Finnick, that dated Annie. Who answered Glimmer's message really quickly, it didn't even gave Glimmer any time to check her fanfiction account before the message alert showed up.

_I'll pick you up. Clove and Foxie are comming with us. Madge, katniss and Jo are going on Jo's car right after us. See you at 7, sharp._

Glimmer groaned at reading the last part. Why for the hell it had to be that earlier in the morning? She quickly got herself up, it was first day at school and she was Glimmer Sloan, she had to look good. Even now that she wanted Gloss Stark to notice her. he's been her crush for years now, and she finally decided that she was going to try to get him to notice her.

She put herself on a pale pink shirt with a black skirt, and some pink sneakers. She got her pink lace-y backpack, checked if she had put all of her stuff in it and got to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, Glim, a simple 'good morning, Cato' would be enough." Cato said as Glimmer sitted on the chair next to him.

"Oh, shut up. It's school day, it's not so great." She said putting some cereal in the bolw.

"Okay, is someone going to pick you, or i'll have to take you? 'Cause, you know, i'm already taking Finnick, Tresh, Gloss and Peeta today."

"No, Annie's picking me up today."

"Annie's what?" Finnick said walking in the kitchen and sitting next to them.

"She's picking me up today." Glimmer answered.

"Okay, tell her i said 'I love you'."

"Please, you'll see her at school in like, half an hour, control yourself." She said smirking at him. As soon as she finished her breakfeast, Clove texted her

_Already ouitside. Come in thirty seconds or we will come and drag you by the hair._

"Bye guys, see you all at school.

"Tell her i said i love you." Finnick shouts from the kitchen.

* * *

"Finnick said he loves you, Annie." Glimmer said as soon as she got inside of the car "Looking good, girls" she said looking at them. Annie was wearing a green dress, with some black flats and her blue and flower printed backpack. Clove was wearing a simple jeans with a sweater, her red backpack and black sneakers. Finally, there was Foxface, who was wearing a white shirt with a black peter pan neckline, some black sorts, black sneakers and her white and blue backpack.

They arrived in the school five minutes later, and Glimmer could see the other girls, Johanna, Madge and Katniss. Johanna was wearing her nirvan shirt, her black ripped jeans, her black sneakers and her leather backpack. Madge was wearing a simple white dress with a blue with white dots ribbon, her blue flats and her blue backpack. Katniss was wearing a dark green shirt, dark jeans, boots and her black leather backpack.

They were all sitting together, waiting for the bell to ring for them to go to their classes. _This is going to be a good year. _Glimmer tought to her self.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello you all. i decided, that since my own classes had started this week, that i could do a good use for it, and start a new fic. _

_The fact is, I had this idea for so long, but never actually got myself to write it. But now here it is. And i hope you all like it. _

_I did a collection in polyvore for the looks the girls are using on this chapter. I'll probably do more looks. _

_The link is thisismylovelysong . polyvore . com but you can acess from my profile page here on ff. _

_I hope you all like it. Review and let me know what you tought of it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did._

_Love you all :)_


	2. The Borest Speech Ever

Glimmer sat on the bench at the top of the stairs, looking to the school and to the girls.

"There's so many newbies this year. It scares me." Foxface said.

"They need to know that this is our place girls, i mean, remember last year? Those newbies tought that they could sit on the top of the stairs with us." Glimmer answered.

"Okay, Glim, get down a bit, that bench is giving you superpowers that got in your head." Clove said laughing a bit.

"It's not my fault." Glimmer said.

"Hello, girls. Looking all great." Their teacher, Mrs. Hawthorne, that teached literature and grammar said, walking to them. She was the mother of Gale Hawthorne. _The boy that Madge had been liking for the past years._

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawthorne. You look great too." Madge said smiling. As soon as the teacher left to get inside of the building, all the girls looked at Madge, and Foxface said

"Trying to get the mom to like you, before the son does?" At that Madge stopped smiling and started blushing.

"I'm not trying anything, she is our teacher. And i-i don't even like Gale."

"Yes, you do." Katniss said. "I catch you two looking at each other every single time we're on the same room."

"Do you mean he looks at me too?"

"Well, we all have some evidence that he surely does." Annie said. "I mean, Finnick even told me that he liked one of you girls."

"Really? And wich one would be?" Johanna asked. "Surely not me. I mean, we're cousins."

"And definetelly not me, we're cousins too." Katniss said. "That left us with Fox, Glimmer, Madge and Annie. Annie we all agree that surely it's not."

"Finnick would kill him on a heartbeat." Glimmer said. "And it's not me. Wich left us with Madge and Foxie, whom i'm sure still has a crush for Mister Marvel Whitemore-"

"I do not." Foxface said "Gale likes you Madge. We all see how he looks at you." At that Madge blushed even harder.

Luckly for Madge before she could say anything else the bell rang and all the students went ot the auditorium. Principal Snow and sup-principal Coin wanted to give the students some last advice before the school year.

* * *

"Ugh, do we really need this? We know all of this stupid bullshit they talk about every year. I swear to God, if they put _Mary-don't-know-how-to-write-video_ again i'll kill someone." Johanna said as they listened to the principal to speak.

"Could you be a little quiet. I don't want a suspension on the first day." Annie said.

"Oh, sorry Ann, we didn't realised that the school was so important to you. And not even Mrs. Agnailde is listening, see she's sleeping!"

"Oh, shut up, Jo. We all need good grades."

"Sure we do. Oh, isn't it your boyfriend, Annie." Jo said pointing at the door. Annie waved at him as he come closer.

"What are you all lovely ladies doing today?" Finnick asked. He was a football player, and really good looking.

"Well, listening to Snow and Coin." Annie said.

"Well, that sucks. I gotta sit with the boys, Annies, see you around?" Annie nods. "Save me a place if you get Trinket as first class." He says as he kiss her cheek and leaves to sit with the boys on his team. Gale, Marvel, Cato, Tresh, Peeta, Gloss and Brutus.

* * *

After the borest speech anyone had heard, as Johanna said, the girls got to see their classes.

"Ugh, i have Mrs. Trinket first. How am i gonna survive the fact that i'll have to hear her annoying capitol accent in the morning everyday 'till school ends?" Johanna said groaning.

"I have Mrs. Trinket too." Katniss said. "And i feel the same."

"I have drama as first class too." Annie said. "Did any of you got different?" All the girls says shake their heads.

"At least one class together. Okay, now after Trinket, i'll have Albernaty, Hawthorne, Hevensbee, Cinna and Latier." Glimmer said.

"Mine's the same." Annie says

"I'll have Hawthorne first and then Albernaty, but after it's the same." Foxface said.

"Uh, Cinna's is after Latier for me." Madge said.

"Mine's the same as Madge's." Katniss said, wich in fact, _was really nice since they were really close._

"Clove's what's yours?" Johanna asked.

"uh, let me see, same as Glim." She answered, "And yours?"

"Same as Fox. So we met at Trinket and Hevensbee?"

"Yeah." Glimmer said "We should go, Mrs. trinket will hate us for getting late in the first day."

"Who cares of what she thinks?" Johanna said. "Drama isn't my thing anyways."

"I'm sorry, did i heard that Mrs. Johanna mason said she's not into drama? Did you checked your youtube videos from the past months? You talked shit about everything." katniss said.

"Oh, that's right, maybe i just think that Mrs. trinket is annoying as hell." She answered.

"Don't we all?" Clove said. They all laughed and got inside of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey you all! So that's chapter two... Did you liked it?_

_I was really inspired to make this chapter by the fact that i, literally spend one hour and a half of my time yesterday listening to my school's principal to say the same stuff i heard every year. Also the 'Mary-don't-know-how-to-write-video ' is a video that i, seriously have been watching in my school for seven years now. And, yeah, my teacher actually slept during the principal's speech, so..._

_Well, **Lele**, can i just say how much i also love modern au odesta? And btw i don't mind writing mistakes, since i probably have many of my own... I'm brazillian, so english is not my first language... Also, **odestalovebaby**, thank you twin! And **Adela Green**, it's great to know you liked it. it's always good to read your feedback in our pm's...** BananaLlama6** is amazing to know you liked it too, i try my best ot make their personal styles the best way possible... **Music lover from district 4** i also got really happy to see your review._

_Hope you all liked, remember to review and let me know what you think._

_Love you all :)_


	3. Let The Classes Begin

**Annie's Pov**

As we got inside of the room we see Mrs. Trinket, our drama teacher and some of our classmates, Cashmere, who is Gloss twin sister, aka Glimmer's worst nightmare, since she keeps bothering her about Gloss. Enobaria, who is Cashmere's friend and some of her little friends gang. the usual let's-mock-of-people group, schools usually have.

"I didn't knew they would all take drama with us. If i would i wouldn've applied for it." Glimmer said under her breath. "I just hope they will leave us alone this year." Just as we were about to sit to start class, Cashmere started talking to Glimmer.

"So, Glimmer, dear, how was your summer? Mine was great, as usual. Did you knew Gloss got himself a summer love?"

"Really? I don't care." Glimmer said, she said she didn't cared, but i could see in her eyes that she was a bit hurt. "It's none of my bussiness."

"Yep, it's not. I mean, if it was he'd be with you, by now." She says laughing. i can feel Glimmer ready to punch her in the face, but she calms down as Clove grabs her by the wrist and put her on the chair next to hers. I save a sit next to me for Finnick.

"Hey baby." he says as he walks to sit next to me. "Looks like we all got Trinket as our first class."

"Yeah." i say. "What classes do you have later?"

"Albernaty, Hawthorne, Hevensbee, Cinna and Latier." Finnick said. "And you? Please don't tell me it's way too different of mine's."

"It's actually the same." I say. "Glimmer also have classes with us."

"Uh, Gloss does too. That makes me think of how long will he take to ask her out. All he do in football pratice is talk about her. He won't shut up. Now i see how annoying the guys must tought i was, talking about you all time."

"I don't find it annoying."

"And that's, my dear is one of the many reasons of why Annie Cresta is prefect." I smile at his words. "No serious, you are the most amazing person in this world."

"Aww, and you are the most amazing boyfriend ever." I said smiling.

"And i'm having a sugar overdose, so stop these cuteness shit." Johanna said from behind us.

"Jo, you are only like that because you don't have a boyfriend." Finnick says.

"And don't plan anytime soon." Johanna says as Mrs. trinket walks to the front of the class.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! I know you all must be so happy to be here. And i'm really happy too!" Mrs. Trinket says smiling. "To our first lession, you'll have to present a play!"

"Work already?! Mrs. Trinket it's first day we should be like saying hi to each other, not presenting a play." Cato said groaning.

"Well, Mr. Sloan, you all know each other, since there's no one new in my class this year. So, yes, we should go straight to work!"

"And what exactally do you mean by work, so far, Mrs. trinket?" Glimmer asked.

"Well, like i said, it'll be a play. i'm still thinking about wich play it'll be performed. You can also leave sugestions." Mrs. Trinket answeed with a huge smile on her face. "Now, hurry up. Let's think of plays we could do!"

"Ugh, she surely annoys me." Johanna said whispering to me and Finnick "She could bore me to death."

"Mrs. Trinket, what about 'Romeo and Juliet'?" Glimmer asked. mrs. Trinket smiled, _she seemed actually happy someone was paying attention to her class_.

* * *

A few minutes later, the bell rang and we all head off to our next classes. We got to Mr. Albernaty class, math class. I absolutelly hate math. But Mr. Albernaty is nice, when you know him. Luckly for me some of my friends have this class too, and Finnick, Glimmer and Clove have the same classes that i do, so i wouldn't be alone.

"Well, sweathearts, this year, i won't be kidding around. Some of you stupid heads barely got the grade to pass last year, even with me helping you all. So this year, i don't want your silly self comming to me all like 'Oh, Mr. Albernaty, i swear i'll work harder, just help me pass a little.' . Do you understand?" he says.

"Someone seems on a mad mood today." Gloss said from behind Glimmer, she must haven't noticed him, because she almost jumped at his voice. "looks like we're all together on this class." he says looking at Finnick. " Hi Glimmer." He says and Glimmer blush. "How was your school break?"

"I-it ws great." She says, poor Glimm, almost fail to say the words. She must really like him.

"Come you fools, sit now." Mr. Albernaty said "I don't want you fooling around in my class."

With that we took our sits. Finnick sat next to me, Cato sat with Clove, and Glimmer sat alone, _until Gloss came sit with her._

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hello you all! Did you liked it? Remember to review please, and oh, almost forgot. I'm not sure if i can post daily chapters on normal week days, only on saturdays and sundays is that i can make an great efford to post. oh, did you liked the more personal povs? Next chapter it'll be on Glimmer's point of view... I'm not so sure of when i can post it. _

_**Odestalovebaby**, __**Adela Green**_ and _**Lele **_have i said how much i love you? Seriously, reviews always make me happy! 

_Love you all :)_


	4. Talking To Gloss

**Glimmer's Pov**

I hear footsteps in my direction, and when i turn myself to see who it is, i can't even belive. It's Gloss. Gloss McCall is sitting next to me. _Oh, God, what does he wants with me?_

"Hey Glimmer. There's no one here right?" I nod and he continues "So, guess i'll sit here, then. How was your summer?"

"I told you, it was good."

"No, i mean, what did you did on summer?"

"I stayed at home, went to a farm with no internet and barely a tv, got back home and watched tv shows."

"uh, the whole farm thing must've been bad, uh, no internet?"

"No internet. It sucked." I say, maybe sit with him, will make him finally notice me. "What about you?"

"Beach." He says taking his cellphone out of his pockets and showing me some photos of him in the beach. With a girl.

"Cool. And who's this? Look like Cashmere."

"My cousin, Saphire."

"Oh, she's pretty."

"Yeah. She's annoying, sort like Cashmere."

"You think your sister is annoying?"

"Who in this school doesn't? Don't you?"

"Uh, a lot, since she keeps bothering me all time."

"See, she bothers me too." Wait, so if, Saphire was the girl he was out with in summer, maybe Cashmere lied to me. It's something she would do, tell me he was out with some girl when in fact he wasn't. "That's why i went out in summer. After spending some time with the family. I went to Australia alone."

"You did?"

"Yeah." He nods. "I saw a lot of animals. Had a lot of fun."

"Alone?"

"No."

"i tought you said without family."

"I had a ex-girlfriend back there. I stayed in her house." _Oh, no. Cashmere didn't lied to me. _Before i can say anything our class begin and i decide to keep quiet. I don1t really want, or need to know anything.

* * *

After Mr. Albernaty class, i rushed myself outside of the room.

"Glimmer, wait. I need to talk to you!" I hear Annie shouts before i got myslef inside the school bathroom. In normal circustancies, i would never do that. I think the school bathroom is dirty and full of bacterias, but i couldn't think of anywhere else to hide myself from Gloss and from everyone.

"Glimm, what happend?" Annie asks. She called the other girls too, because all of them are in the bathroom with me now.

"Did that idiot did something to you?" Clove asks. "Or it was Cashmere?"

"Is there any difference?" Madge asks.

"Well, yeah! If it was Gloss, we call Cato, Finnick, Peeta, the boys, to kick his ass. If it was Cashmere, we can personally kick her fake ass. So wich one?" She asks, i think the idea it's very attempting, but no.

"None of them. I was just too stupid to think he could like me."

"So, both of them." Johanna says. "Annie what's Finnick's number again?"

"There's no need of that." i say. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." katniss says. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. So, Annie what did you wanted to tell me?" i say remembering that Annie was calling me before i rushed myself out of the room.

"Oh, it doesn't seem so big deal anymore. Finnick asked me to go watch a movie with him, and i wanted your help to get ready."

"That's great. I don't want my future cousin-in-law dressed like a idiot." i say actually smiling and seeing Annie smile too.

At that we all laughed and got out of the bathroom and went to the hall to go to our next classes.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Foxface asked. "We can go eat some ice cream later today."

"Uh, the idea of ice cream just made me feel a lot better." I laugh.

"So, ice cream after school?" Madge asks

"Ice cream!" Johanna yells, i'm sure everybody who was in that hall looked at us. And the truth is that i didn't really cared.

We head off to Mrs. Hawthorne class. This year we would work with some literature books of our choice. She said we could choose them and tell her in a week.

After that class we go to Mr. hevensbee class. The only other class besides Mrs. Trinket that we all have together. I decide to sit next to Foxface.

"Are you better?" She says handing me a chocolatte.

"Yeah. With you feeding me chocollate is obvious that i am." i say taking the chocolatte out of her hands.

"Don't eat it all. Give me some!" She says laughing.

"Okay girls. Be quiet for a bit, please." Mr. Hevensbee says walking to the front of the class. We both laugh a bit and stop talking.

After the class we all went to the cafeteria to have lunch. Afeter that we had Mr. Cinna, art class, and Mr. Latier, technology. And then we all decided to go get our ice creams.

"Seriously Glim. He's a idiot. So he was in a summer love?" Katniss says.

"Yeah." i say, "But you know i'm fine with it." i say, i really am. I mean, if he doesn't like me, then he doesn't like me. I won't get myself hurt again.

* * *

**A/N: **H_ello lovely readers? Gloss/glimmer! But the real question is, did Gloss really had his summer love or Glimmer didn't really understood that part of the story, uh? Well, that we may get to know later..._

_I want to thank **Odestalovebaby**, **Adela Green** and** Lele**, for their reviews. It means a lot to me!I love to read every single one of your reviews!_

_Remeber to review and let me know what you think._

_Love you all :)_


	5. Ice Cream For The Girls

When the girls got to the ice cream shop they saw the boys that were already there.

"Did you called them?" Glimmer asked Madge who was next to her.

"No, i didn't." madge shaked her head. "Maybe they come here on their own."

Even before Glimmer could say anything, her brother Cato and her cousin Finnick walked to them. "Hey, Glim! You didn't told me you all would come here." Cato said.

"Well, i didn't told you because it was, it is a girls day out for ice cream." She said looking at the girls. "Not a boys and girls day out for ice cream."

"Well, i'm sure Annie can make me an excuse to sit with her, uh?" Finnick said to Annie.

"Sadly, no." She says holding Glimmer's arm. "it's a girls day out for ice cream. And we'll go on a date tomorrow, so today it's only for them."

"Okay, then. Ditching me for your best friend." Finnick said trying to look hurt but failing. "I pick you at seven tomorrow or at seven thirty?"

"Seven thirty." Annie said giving a quick kiss on her boyfriend and waving the boys goodbye "Now if you escuse us, we'll go get our ice creams."

"Well, thank God you didn't sat with them or let them sit with us." Foxface said. "No offence, but it's our girl time."

"Well, couldn't lave Glimmer alone after a almost heartbreak?"

"It wasn't a heartbreak. I'm fine. i just tought this year would be different." Glimmer said as they got their ice cream cups.

"Sure. But you are a bit sad, anyone can tell, you didn't even rushed on the line to get before us." Madge said.

"i'm fine. And i didn't rushed because i'm in front of you all, if you didn't got that part." Glimmer said. "i'm fine, really. But thanks for the worry."

"We are your best friends." Clove said. "We will always worry about you."

"Yeah. Remember when i found out that Gale was dating Cashemre?" madge said. "You brought me ice cream and we watched 'Pretty Little Liars season 1 to 3'. While i cried my heart out. And you stayed there and helped me."

"Yeah." Foxfce said "When i got sick you brought me tea and we watched 'Mamma Mia'. It's only fair that we help you. it's decided. We will have a movie maratoon too."

"At my house." Johanna said. "It's far from Glimmer's house, wich means, no Finnick and Annie hugging each other at every second of the night."

"We don't hug each other all the time." Annie says smiling.

"Nooo, just every second we don't take you out." Johanna says. "it's really creepy, like you're glued to each other or something."

Glimmer laughed at that.

"Wow, what we have here! Mrs. Glimmer Sloan laughed today! Mission acomplished!" Johanna said as she and Foxface high fived.

"Haha, really funny. I told you i'm fine." Glimmer said laughing to them.

"Okay, Glimmer, now hurry up, because i want some ice cream too." Clove said.

"When you don't want ice cream, Clove?" Katniss asked.

"Uh, when i'm sleeping." Clove said. "Uh, i dream about ice cream, so, all the time, maybe."

They all get their ice creams and went to the city park to eat them.

"So, wich movie will we watch?" Johanna said. "before any of you say, we will not watch 'mamma mia' again. i get it's Glimmer's favorite movie, but we all know it by haert so far."

"So, what do you sugest?" Glimmer asked.

"uh, maybe we can watch some tv shows, 'PLL'?." Johanna said

"that's not a movie." Madge said.

"But it's the only show we all like, besides 'teen wolf'." Foface added.

"yeah, we can watch it."

After they all ate their ice creams, they went to Johanna's house to watch the episodes of their favorite shows.

"I swear to God, if Mrs. DiLaurentis it's not really dead and that creepy old lady pulls her out too, i'll freak out." Glimmer said.

"Well, at least we know who burried Alison now." Annie said.

"I told you that Alison's mom was a weirdo. No one belived in me. I told you from episode one." Clove said.

"Okay, now shut up." Katniss said "Some of us are actually trying to watch."

After they watched the final episodes of the season. Glimmer went went back to her house and started getting ready to sleep. With getting ready she meant: change in to her pj's, brush her teeth, lay in the bed and read fanfiction. But before that she had to confirm with Annie that she would help her to get for her date.

_Hey Annie, tomorrow after school in your house to help you get ready?_

Annie answered right away.

_Sure. Can't wait!_

After she read the message she decided to start her night routine and go to sleep, tomorrow would be a big day after all.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello you all! How are you doing? Did you liked the chapter? Next one we'll have a date... Odesta date! *makes fangirl happy dance*_

_I would like to thank __** Odestalovebaby**,_ **TheGreenMockingjay**, **Schaukelpferdchen**, **__****TheSarcasmQueen **and **_Adela Green_**.**  
**for their reviews, they always makes me happy. 

_Remember to let me know what you think and review!_

_Love you all :)_


	6. Date With Finnick I

**Annie's pov**

The day passed me as a blur. Today is my date with Finnick. Even if we're already dating, oficially. He still likes that we go to dates, without our friends, just the two of us._ It's actually really cute._

I did what i usually do every morning. Wake up, check my tumblr, check my fanfiction account, check my messages. Today i had a message from Glimmer and one from Finnick.

Finnick -

_Good morning, baby! See you at school and then at our date?_

I answered quickly. He still sends me those cute messages everyday...

_Good morning to you too, Finn. Sure you'll see me at school and at our date. Can't wait._

The next message was Glimmer's.

_Annie. I'll be in your house after school. So after class i'll help you in your house. Don't worry about picking me up here. Cato's taking me to school today. But i need you to wait me in front of the school so i can put my things in your car._

Okay, so she's taking a lot of things to help me get ready. She doesn't need too much, right?

_Sure. I'll wait for you outside school._

After i sended the message, i got ready for school. I used a simple green shirt and some jeans and my green flats, i got my backpack, put my cellphone in it. _The last time i forgot Glimmer sended me twenty messages and freaked out when i told her i forgot my phone. _And went to the kitchen to eat breakfeast.

"So, darling, are you going on a date with Finnick today?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah. Glimmer's comming to help me get ready." i answered.

"Sure. I'll be back from work before you leave."

* * *

When i got to the school i couldn't belive it. Glimmer had a make up bag the size of my backpack. And three more handbags.

"You're late." She said. "I've been waiting for you for three minutes now."

"Traffic." i said looking at the bags. "Why is there so many things here?"

"Because i'll make you look even prettier then what you are." She said gesturing to my face. "Now will you please help me get thid inside your car?"

"Sure." I said taking a handbag from the floor and putting on the car.

* * *

After school Glimmer insisted that we went straight to my house. According to her, we had 'A lot of work to do in such a little time.'. We barely said good bye to our friends before she yelled "We don't have much time Annabelle Marie Cresta. So we better leave now."

When we got to my house, the first thing Glimmer did was run to my room and gete my make up supplies and place all my clother in the bed. All of them.

"Glimmer, do you really need all of this?" i say gesturing to her bags and my clothes on the bed.

"You asked for my help. So i'll help you. Now go change take a bath while i choose some outfit opptions for you."

I take my bath and wash my hair, maybe if i take too long she'll give up most of the clothing choices and i won't have to dress myself in too many things..

"Why did you taked so long? You have to try at least five outfits."

"Five? Like literally?" She nods "Really?"

"Really."

After trying clothes for at least one hour, Glimmer and i finally decided that i should wear a white button up shirt, a blue skirt, blue sneakers, a floral print purse, some white pearl earings and my blue net bracelet. Next it was my hair. Glimmer decided that i should wear it down. She did a few waves with the curling iron and it ended up simple and cute, the way i liked it.

"That's it. You are ready to go. I'm so proud of my work." She said almost jumping of happiness. "Don't you forget to call me after you get home. I don't wanna miss any detail about it."

"Sure. Is someone picking you up here?"

"Cato will be here in five minutes. But please, when i leave, don't change your clothes or your hair. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. Do you think Finn will like?"

"Finnick will love it!"

* * *

Finnick arrived in my house a few minutes after Glimmer left. He was looking absolutelly handsome in his button up white shirt and blue jeans.

"Wow, Annie you look absolutelly perfect." he said as soon as i opened the door.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know." he said smiling. "So, ready for our date?"

"Yep." I said closing the door. "What movie are we going to see?"

"Uh, i tought about your new favorite, 'Frozen'?"

"I love that movie."

"So, lets go before we're late." Finnick said opening the car door for me.

"Let's go, then. Just let me turn on the radio first." i say turning the radio on. it was playing 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk. I absolutelly love this song. I kept singing along until Finnick said

"You know, you actually have a really pretty voice."

"Thanks Finn. You're not bad yourself, i could hear you mumbling the words too, you know."

"If you say so."

After we got to the cinema and watched the movie we went to a food truck down the street.

"So, don't even bother in telling me, sea food sandwich and a vanilla cupcake for dessert." he said looking at me.

"Sometimes i think you know me better than everyone."

"It's because i actually do. As you know me too." he said before kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too." i say smiling before he kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hello you all, lovely readers! Hows everything? I'm back at school so, i had quit a hard time to write this... Luckly i didn't had any classes on friday, so i could write a bit. i guess one day i'll update, one day i won't... I'll try... _

_But, odesta date! I just love odesta. They're so cute! And 'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk is a totally odesta song for me... Oh, and if you want to see Annie's clothes just check my polyvore (thisismylovelysong . polyvore . com)._

_Also, my thanks to **odestalovebaby**,** Schaukelpferdchen **and** Adela** **Green **for their reviews. it means a lot to me, just as much as the favorites and the follows. _

_Love you all :)_


	7. Date With Finnick II

"I love you even more" Finnick said smiling. With him i feel like i can be me, you know? It's not like we need to put an act so people will like us, _we can be just Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta._

"I'd like two sea food sandwich." Finnick says to the waitress, "Two lemonades and uh, how many cupcakes, Annie?" he says looking at me.

"Uh, one for me, and one for you?"

"So, one vanilla cupcake and one chocollate cupcake. Oh and don't forget to put extra sugar cubes in my lemonade, please."

"If you keep using so many sugar cubes like you're using so far, you'll get diabetes before you even graduate."

"Nah, they're sweet and perfect. Just like you." he says pulling me a chair. I blush and smile at him.

"You are sweet for yourself, there's no need of all that sugar. But, if you want them, who am i to stop you..."

"See, you are perfect for me." He says while playing with my hair. "Love you."

the waitress came with our order and we eat while Finnick played with my hair and kept telling jokes. After we ate, Finnick bought us ice cream and he took me back home.

"You know, we should do this more often. I know we're already dating, but i love to do this stuff with you." Finnick says.

"I love our dates, almost as much as i love you."

"Uh, but you love me more." He says smiling to me.

"Yeah. You're just a bit cocky, but yes. I love you more than i love our dates." he kissed me goodbye and i got inside my house. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Love you, bye."

* * *

After i got inside i went to my room, i checked my fanfiction account, my tumblr, and my messages. I decide to call Glimmer.

"Hey, Glim."

"How was your date?"

"Uh, a 'Hi Annie' would've been good."

"Sorry. Hi Annie. Now how was your date?"

"Perfectly perfect. We watched 'Frozen' and went to that food truck we like, and we ate some ice cream after. He's just perfect."

"He's my cousin, so obviously he got that from my side of the family."

"It doesn't matter who's side of the family he got that. Finn is just so cute and adorable with me."

"He loves you. Don't stop talking about how amazing you are."

"He's amazing too."

"Are you going to pick me up here tomorrow for school?"

"Yeah. At 7:15 am."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." After the phone call i decided to call it a day and go to bed.

* * *

**Madge's Pov**

I went to school with my dad today. I don't like it much to tell you the truth. If you're the daugther of the mayor you'll know what i'm talking about. People just look at me like i'm weird or something. Some people won't even look.

The good side is that i get to the school earlier than everyone, wich gives me time to read some books or fanfiction while i wait for the girls. Today i'm reading 'The Selection' by Kiera Cass. I absolutelly love this book.

Soon after i sit and start reading i see Mrs. hawthorne and Gale comming to the school.

"Good morning, Madge. Why are you here so early?"

"Good morning Mrs. Hawthorne. Good morning Gale." I say looking to them. "My father needed to get to the city hall earlier than expected so, i got here earlier."

"Well, i'll be in my class if you need anything." She said looking at me, before turning to Gale. "Gale, did you studied for your math test today?"

"Of course i did, Ma." He says, by the look on his face i can tell he didn't. Mrs. hawthorne just smile at him and leaves.

"So, Madge." He says sitting on the bench next to me. "You have math with Mr. Albernaty, right?"

"Yeah. But before you ask, i'm not really good in math either." i say closing my book.

"I'm good, but not that good. I like physics more." He says taking his note book from his back pack. "But, uh, your grade was better than mine's last year, so could you, uh, help me?"

"We can help each other, because as i told you. I'm not that good."

He smirks a me and get his book. "Well, we only have a few hours, shall we start?"

So, we study for the next half hour until our friends start to come. "So, uh, i'll be with the boys, if you remeber any other formula you call me?" He says taking his things.

"Yeah."

* * *

After the girls arrive, Johanna is the first one to ask. "So, Mrs. Undersee, care to explain yourself?"

"About what?" i say trying to look confuse.

"Well, my cousin, was sting here with you, seeming o actually have a polite talk with you."

"We were just studying math. There's a text today."

"I know there's a test today, but you too look adorable together." Annie said

"It was about time." Katniss says.

"Who here bet he would take three months after the school started?" Clove asked. "Come on, pay up."

"Pay?" i ask "You bet on me?"

"No, we bet on you and Gale." Foxface says "And i won. So, Katniss, Annie, pay me now."

"Sorry, don't you mean, pay us?" Glimmer says. "Johanna, Clove and i also bet he would take less than two months."

"Yeah. I can't belive he took less that three months. He must like you a lot." katniss says.

"You think? We only study together."

"Sure." Johanna says sarcastically. "Study."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello you all! New chapter... A bit of odesta, a bit of gadge... I'll try to put more ships to it... _

_Also, my love and thanks goes to **Schaukelpferdchen**,** jayjay blue**,** Adela Green **and** Odestalovebaby **for their reviews..._

_Also, my computer is sort of broke, so i'm not so sure of when i will update again..._

_Love you all :)_


	8. Talking About The Boys

"Sp you all bet on me and Gale?" i asked. Did they really tought that he may like me? "Stop laughing Katniss! How would you feel if i bet on you and Peeta?"

"Don't put Peeta and i in the story." She said laughing even harder.

"Well, he has like this super crush in you since forever."

"i know, but he never does anything." She said. Almost looking sad. "Gale on the other side. Basically drolls every time you pass."

"He don't." i said almost yelling.

"How could you tell?" Foxface said. "You never stop looking at him. When you stops and he looks at you, he totally drolls."

After i could say anything else, the bell rang and we left for our classes.

* * *

"So, Peeta has like a super crush on me, uh?" katniss asked me while we walked to our class.

"Yep." i said smiling, "And by that little smile in your face, you ust have a serious crush in him too."

"What?" She said. "No, no, no." I looked at her with that 'i-know-you-do' look and she continued. "Well, maybe i do, i don't know, he's so good, and his smile is perfect and everything."

"You do have a crush on Peeta!" i said laughing. "You two would be perfect for each other."

"Just like you anfd Gale?"

"I'm not sure if Gale likes me, that way." I said looking at the floor. "I mean, today was our first normal talk alone, without you, or the rest of our friends."

"I'm sure he likes you."

"How can you be so sure, Miss Everdeen?"

"First of all, i'm his cousin, so i have free passage trough his house,, so i see him all the time, and every time i talk about you, he smiles."

"Just like Peeta smiles when i talk about you."

Before any of us could say anything. Our class begun and Mrs. Trinket started talking about this year's play. 'Romeo and Juliet'

"The audiction will begin on the next week." She said giving us a papper with the part each character should performe in their audiction. "You all need to participate. Since it will be our semester's project."

* * *

**A/N:** _You all will probably hate me. This chapter is so short... But my computer is broke, It can't handle more than half hour without turning it off. I'm trying my best to write it as much as i can, but it just turns off everytime i start writing. So now i depend of my fathers laptop, or my aunts computer... Sorry. _

_But again, **Schaukelpferdchen**, **music lover from district 4**, **Odestalovebaby** , **anahi valera **for their reviews. I love you all. _


	9. Classes And Tutoring?

"So, wich character will you try?" I asked Glimmer "No, wait, don't tell me, Juliet."

"Well, i'll try." She answered. "But i'm sure Cashmere will try too."

"Don't worry. You are much a better actress than her." I say to her, but she still didn't seemed to belive.

"What character will you try?" She asked me.

"I could be a maid. Or work in the backstage."

"Don't be silly. You'll do amazing."

The bell rang and we got to our next classes. I had Mr. Albernaty, math test.

* * *

"Hi, Madge." I heard a voice from behind me. Gale's voice.

"Oh, h-hi Gale." I said blushing.

"Hi Gale. Did you study for our math test today?" Glimmer asked. She knew we studied together today.

"Yeah, i studied with Madge. She helped me a lot with logaritimics."

"She's good at that sort of stuff." Before any of us could say anything, Mr. Albernaty asked us to sit and wait to get our tests.

"Why did you asked him if he studied?"

"To see if he likes you."

"How could you tell by asking him if he studied for a math test, Glim?"

"Well, if he said he studied with you, it was because he didn't wanted to hide it, wich means yep, he likes you. If he hided the fact that you two studied together, it'd be like hiding the fact that you two spend some time with each other. Wich could mean two things, he likes you, but it's afraid, or that he doesn't like you."

"Sorry, i got lost at the 'well'."

"What i meant is yeah. I think Gale Hawthorne likes Madge Undersee."

"Just as Glimmer Sloan likes Gloss Stark?"

"Oh, shut up. Let's just stat this test. Thank God we can do it together."

* * *

After the test, Glimmer and i went to Mrs. Hawthorne class.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hawthorne." Glimmer said to the teacher in front of her.

"Good morning." She said looking at Glimmer and then at me. "Can i talk to you for a bit, Madge?"

"Sure, Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Your grades last year were just amazing. And well, my son, Gale, he hasn't got the literature bone in him."

"Uh, and what does that mean, may i ask?"

"Could you give Gale a few tutoring classes? I'm his mother, but also his teacher, it wouldn't be fair to help him. And you also told me that you want to became a teacher, so maybe tutoring him will help you get more experience on that."

"Well, sure it wouldn't. I'm sure i can help, if he agree of course."

"I'm sure Gale will."

"I'll do what, Ma, sorry, Mrs. Hawthorne?" Gale's voice echoed trought the room.

"Madge will tutour you in literature for a few weeks." His mother answered simply. Clearly Gale didn't knew his mother would ask me to help him.

"She will?" He says looking at me.

"Yeah, Mrs. Hawthonre asked, and it can give me some more experience for when i start to teach in a few years." i say sharply.

"Good. When do we start?" He says looking at me.

"Whenever you want." I say looking for Glimmer, _how could she left me in this situation alone?_

"Tomorrow, after class? I'll get your number with Catnip."

I murmur a 'okay' and left to dit with Glimmer. Before she can say anything i pinch her arm.

"How could you leave alone. i was almost fooling myself out there."

"You did great." She says smiling. "Do you konw what this means?" I shake my head and she makes a face palm. "You two will be spending some time alone."

"Shut up, Glim, maybe you should start tutoring Gloss, then."

"Oh, shut up, Madgey, you and Gale have more future than me and Gloss ever will." She answered. She seemed actually a bit sad for it.

"How could you know, you never tried." I said. "You should try to talk to him more."

* * *

**A/N: **_ hello you all lovely readers! My computer is finally working again. Wich means, more chapter writing for me! Also, thanks to **Schaukelpferdchen**, **OurSongSweetcheeks**, **Odestalovebaby** for their reviews. I'll try to post more chapters... But i'll have a trip to the beach this month, so i'll try my best to update regularly 'till then..._

_Love you all :)_


	10. Talks In Class

"Maybe you should try to get closer with Gale." Glimmer said.

"This is not about me and Gale."

"Oh, and what it is about?"

"How you and Gloss could work. Think about it. He said he stayed in a old girldriends house. Not that the girl is still his girlfriend. And take it in consideration that Cashmere is notorious liar." I said looking at her.

"So, you think that maybe, just maybe i still have a chance with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Annie said from behind us both.

"Annie!?" Glimmer and i asked in union.

"Were you listening?" Glimmer asked.

"Yep!" She said nodding her head. "First of all. Madgey, dear, take this chance and tell him you like him. And Glimmer Madge is right. I think he likes you too." She says smiling.

"Really?" Glimmer asked.

"Really." Finnick said. "But if he does anything to break your heart, he's a dead man."

"You knew he liked me?" Glimmer asked Finnick with a suprised look in her face.

"He didn't actually told me 'I like Glimmer Sloan.'. But it wasn't very hard to tell."

"Really?"

"He drolls every time you pass, Glimmer, and don't stop talking about you. It's even annoying." He says laughing.

"Don't say it loud. You may be wrong. And don't say it's annoying, because you were pretty annoying about Annie before you two started dating." Glimmer said.

"Uh, already defensive about your boyfriend, Glim?" Finnick joked. "He seems to really like you. Be careful, i don't want my cousin with a broken heart, okay?"

"Okay. But he heasn't said anything, so..."

"Realx. Time will tell. Time will tell." I say to her.

* * *

After our classes ended, and i went home, i got a text. From an unknow number.

_Hi, Madge. This is Gale. I got your number with Catnip. I just wanted to know when will you be able to help me with english. _

I must admit. I dodn't tought he would actually text me and let me tutor him. I can't say i'm not happy about it... I answered the message quickly, maybe too quickly...

_Hi, Gale. Maybe tomorrow? After school? _

He answered me a few minutes later.

_Sure. See you at school then. _

After i texted him. I decided to plan my class. We'd start with the basic. The books we were studying in class and some other from last year. And then some writing and grammar, maybe.

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

After school i decided that i should go to the mall. Do some shopping. It always works to let me happy. Not that i'm sad. I just need to think.

I went to my favorite little shops and brought a new dress. A white with pink, well sort of a bit red, flowers. And some pink sandals. A perfect look. Just s when i was about to leave the mall. My phone bipped. A message. A message from Gloss.

_Gloss - __Hi, Glimmer. i was just wondering do you know the pages from the book we have to study for Mrs. Hawthorne class tomorrow?_

I answered him.

_ Glimme - Yeah. I think it's the second chapter of the book we're reading in class._

_Gloss - Okay, thanks Glim. By the way, would you like to go take some ice cream with me. _

_Glimmer - Sure. When?_

_Gloss - Turn it around and we can go now._

Turn it around? Like turn to the other side? So i did, and there was Gloss Stark, right in front of me.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Sure." i nodded. Wait was this like a date or something?

* * *

**A/N:**_Is this a date or something? Uh.. Can't tell now... Thank toy all for reading and favoriting and following... You all make me smile... Oh, and i guess i forgot to say that i don't own any of the charactes... Oh and you can see Glimmer's outfit, (the one she buyed at the mall in my polyvore '**thisismylovelysong**')_

_Oh and my reviewers, **Odestalovebaby** and **Schaukelpferdchen** you make me smile too..._

_Love you all :)_


	11. Date?

Gloss took us to a small ice cream shop in the mall.

"So, wich ice cream flavor do you want?" He asked me.

"Uh, chocollate and vanilla." i say. "What about you?"

"Chocolatte mint."

"That's a good flavor too." I say. "So you never really told me what you did in Australia?"

"I stayed there for two weeks." He says while we get our ice creams. "I stayed in a ex-girlfriends house. We're still good friends, so she let me stay there. I saw some really nice animals."

"Really?" i say trying to get this conversation going. "What else did you do? Surf?"

"Yeah." He says. He seems very happy to talk about his trip.

After he tells me what he's done there, he says. "Cashmere never really liked to hear me talk about it."

"Well, maybe she doesn't like the same things you do, but i'm sure she got happy for you." i say to him.

"How come she does all of that mean things to you and your friends and you still don't say anything bad about her, i mean, this is the time you say something like 'She's crazy.'." He says laughing a bit.

"Well, i'm not the kind of girl who says bad things around." I laugh back.

"Well, i got you something from Australia. I was going to give you that fist day of school, but you left before i could." He says handing me a bracelet, a bracelet made out of small glittery hearts and flowers. "You're Gimmer and it's glitter so, i tought of you."

"Thank you, Gloss, it's so pretty." I say while he put the bracelet in my arm. "I loved it."

"You're walcomed. Maybe you could use that for our next date." He says and i lood at him. "Next friday at seven pm?" he says and i nod.

"I'd love that." i say smiling. "So, wait you're not dating? Cashmere tod me you were dating a girl?"

"She did?" He says lauhing. "Well, i'm not." He says walking away. "Bye, se you at school?"

"Yeah, see you at school." I say before he walks away. _I need to tell the girls about this. Now!_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Sorry, this is so short... I didn't got much time this weekend... Next chapter there's Glimmer telling the girls and some tutoring class... Hope you liked it._

_**ClockworkDoll** and **Odestalovebaby **thank you for your reviews. _

_Love you all :)_


	12. Skype Talks and Tutoring Classes

As soon as Glimmer got home she texted the other girls.

_Skype. RIGHT NOW._

_- Glimmer._

In the moment they all logged in she started saying.

"So, a certain someone asked me out today. tecnically twice."

"Who?" Asked Katniss. "No, please don't tell me. Gloss?"

"Yep." Glimmer says nodding her head and smiling. "Gloss Stark asked me out today and on friday!"

"Glimm! That's awasome. i told you to talk to him and it would be all fine." Annie said.

"Oh, there's more." Glimmer said waving her arm to the camera. "A bracelet. he said he got it for me in Australia, because 'i'm Glimmer and it's glitter.'. He said it made him remeber of me."

"Awww." Foxface said. "That's so cute!"

"So, are you two together now?" Madge asked.

"Uh, not yet. Are you and Gale?" Glimmer said laughing.

"Uh, sorry, this skype talking is about you and Gloss." Madge said laughing with her friends.

"Okay, so Glimmer and Gloss, sounds good to me." Johanna said.

"Yeah... Sounds good." Clove said it too.

"You know, Clovey, you and my brother should go out." Glimmer said to Clove.

"W-what?"

"He likes you. Simple like that."

"No, he don't."

"I'm his twin sister, and i know he likes you." Glimmer said. "Don't we all agree? Cato likes Clove, Clove likes Cato. Gale likes Madge, Madge likes Gale. Katniss likes Peeta, Peeta likes Katniss. Foxface likes Marvel, Marvel likes Foxface. Annie likes Finnick and Finnick likes Annie. And i'm still not so sure of who Jo likes, but i'm sure i'll find it out."

"Over my dead body." Johanna shouted. "This is classified."

"Whoa, someone has been watching way too many 'Agents of Shield'..." Clove said.

"It's a good show, and you like it too." Johanna said it back.

"Yeah i do."

* * *

In the next morning, Madge woke up to the sound of a message in her phone. Gale's message.

_Hi, madge. I'm not so sure if you're awake, but just to remaind you of our tutoring class today..._

Madge answered to him, still a bit sleepy.

_I remember. Good morning to you too. See ya at school._

Madge got herself up after that. Thinking of, _for the most of a suprise it was for her_, on what to wear. She decided for a simple purple jeans and a white sweater. Nothing too fancy or too simple. Along with her purple sneakers she looked normal. She put all the bnooks she and Gale would need and went downstairs for breakfeast.

"Good morning." She said to her father who was drinking his usual cup of black coffee.

"Good morning, someone seems happy today." her father answered her in a smile.

"Nah... I'm my usual self."

"Well, i haven't seen your usual slef then in a long time." Her father answered. "I like your usual self, and if that boy makes you so happy, try to talk to him."

"W-what boy?"

"I'm not idiot Madgey, i know you. And if i haven't met him yet is because you don't really talked to him."

"I'm not even sure if he likes me."

"Well, that's because he must not know the real you. Everyone loves you. And i'm sure he must like you too, whoever he is."

"Thanks dad."

"You are welcomed. Now, go eat some breakfeast. Do yuo want a ride today?" madge nodded to her father before putting a piece of bread and some cheese in a plate.

* * *

After her father left her i school Madge waited for a couple of minutes until Gale came and sitted with her. "Do you want to start the classes now or after class?" he asked her.

"Uh, after class is better, that way we have more time." She answered and he nodded.

"Great. See you at class. Oh, and by the way, nice sweater. It's rare to see you in something other than a pretty dress." He said and she blushed.

"I-is it bad?" She asnked unsure.

"Not at all." He said with a smirk.

After their classes, the both of then walked to the town square.

"So, since our school project this year is 'Romeo and Juliet' i tought we could use that to learn a bit." Amdge said as she taked the book from her backpack. "We can start reading and writing it down an essay about it."

"Okay, but why do you keep saying 'we' since i'm the one who's needing the classes?" Gale answered.

"Well, because i'm your teacher now and i like to help. So yeah, we will read it and you do your essay while i help you."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello you all. Oh my God, did you saw that agents of shield episode? i almsot had a heart attack. But anyways, did you liked the chapter? I just love to write gadge and all the girls intreractng. **Odestalovebaby** and **Schaukelpferdchen **i love you two... Your reviews make me smile..._

_Love you all :)_


	13. Date With Gloss I

"So that's it, they both die?" Gale says as he and Madge finishes reading 'Romeo and Juliet', a couple of days after their first class. "They die?"

"Yeah. Sad, uh?" Madge says. "I actually never liked the end of it. The both dead. But maybe it was good that way. They wouldn't have to suffer from missing each other."

"Yeah, but dying? And making the other see you dead? That's actually read sad, Madge."

"I know..." She said. "So, wich character will you try in the play?"

"Uh, backstage?"

"I'll be backstage too. I don't like all the foccus on me."

"So we're two, Undersee." He said as he get up from the bench and walked away. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Remember to start your essay about the book." Madge said to him. "See you tomorrow."

Madge was still sitting on _their_ bench, that's how the both of them had been calling it for the past days. _'Lets study at our bench, then.' Gale said it first on the second day of class. They kept saying it, their bench._ Wich it felt odd, to have something for the both of them. madge tought that maybe, just maybe, that could gave her the courage to tell him about her feelings for him.

* * *

Glimmer sat on her bed, looking at the clothes she had dropped on the floor. All of her dresses and skirts, jeans, every single option she had for the date. She actually ended up choosing the dress and shoes she had bought on the first date she had with Gloss. He hadn't seen it, so it should be fine.

SHe put some make up on it, not so much, _she wanted him to like her for the way she is. _After she dressed herself and applied her make up she looked trought her phone, checked some messages and saw a message. From Gloss.

_Hey Glimm, can't wait for our date. Pick you in twenty minutes._

When she saw the message it was already twenty minutes since he had sended it, wich only meant that he was already near her house.

She went down stairs, she didn't actually wanted Gloss to get in, Cato and Finnick could scare him to death even if he was their friend too.

When Gloss knocked on her door, she was alrerady waiting for him. She opened it and left it quickly.

"Hi." He said. "You look amazing."

"T-thanks." She said blushing. "So, where do we go?"

"I was thinking about watching a movie, and then go to a restaurant or something."

"Sure. Wich movie?" She said as she got in the car.

"Uh, have you watched the new 'Captain America' movie? or do you want to watch some other?"

"No, Cap America is fine for me."

They went ot the cinema and watched the movie.

"So, if there is no Shield, what is 'Agents Of Shield' gonna be about now?" Gloss asked.

"Do you watch it?" he nodded. "I love that show. And you're right. i can't wait for the next episode."

"Maybe we can watch it together someday." He said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello you all. Did you liked it? tell me what you thinked of..._

_**mdckatniss**,** Odestalovebaby** and Guest. i love reading your reviews. Love it.  
_

_Love you all :)_


	14. Date With Gloss II

"So, do you want a chinese dinner or mexican or my favorite option so far, buger king?" Gloss asks Glimmer as they sat on the car.

"Uh, whatever you want. But i like buger king too." Glimmer smiled.

"Buger king then." he said as they drove to the place they would get their snacks.

"So, i like our date so far." Glimmer said as they eated theirs sandwiches.

"Me too. You are really nice to hang out with, you know that right?" Gloss said as Glimmere blushed.

"Thank you. You are really nice to go out on a date too." She said smiling as they finished their sandwiches. "Want some ice cream?"

"Always. Who doesn't like ice cream?" He said smiling. "let's see, vanilla and chocollatte?"

"Yep. That's it."

After they got their ice creams and talked for another half hour about a lot of things, how they spend their summer, _not that they didn't knew what the other did, they got to the details. _ It was finally time to get home for Glimmer.

Gloss left her by her door, gotting a couple of glares from Finnick and Cato and left.

"Are you guys going to keep glaring at me too?" Glimmer asked as she got to the stairs.

"No, no. We just want to know what you guys did today." Cato asked.

"We saw 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' and we ate at Burger King and got ice cream. talked, not much." She answered smiling to remember their date.

"No kissing?" Finnick asked.

"No." Glimmer said laughing. "Not that i would tell any of you if i did."

"Haha, very funny, Mrs. Glimmer Sloan, very funny." Cato said laughing too. A much more serious one.

* * *

Glimmer got to her room and texted her friends.

_The date was amazing. He's so cute! Skype?_

Her answer was a imediate skpe alert on her computer. All of them were online.

"So, " Clove started. "What did you do?"

"We watched 'Captain America' and ate cheeseburguers, ice cream, talked-"

"Kissed?" Foxface asked cutting Glimmer's.

"Nope."

"What? You should. He likes you." Johanna said.

After a few nods from some of the girls, Madge said. "She's taking it slow guys."

"Just like you and Gale?" Katniss said. "Come on, you even have a freaking bench!"

"it's really cute if you ask me." Annie said.

"Cute? that's love!" Clove shouted.

"Come on, i didn't even told him i liked him, yet." Madge said.

"Then do it." Glimmer said. "if i got my chance with Gloss, you can get it with Gale."

"Okay, we'll see each other tomorrow to finish his essay about 'romeo and Juliet' and i'll try to see if he likes me..."

"Good girl." Johanna said.

"Shut up, Jo." Clove said.

"Oh, what about you ask Cato to shut you up?" Johanna said smiling.

"Haha, keep laughing, one day we will all know who you like, Mrs. Mason, one day."

"We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

_**A/N: **Hello you all. How's your day? Well, except for the fact i have a math test, i'm fine... Okay, i like math, so that won't be hard for me..._

_On the wednesday, i'll have a trip to the beach wich i'll only be back on the next monday night, so if i don't update till wednesday, only on trhusday or wednesday of the next week. _

_I just love the beach, but getting out of fanfiction will be hard. Hopefully there will be wifi there..._

_**Odestalovebaby**, **mdckatniss** and **glimmeriscool **i just love to read your reviews... Seriously, love it! _

_Love you all :) _


	15. Tutoring Class

"Good morning, Undersee." Madge heard as soon as she stepped in the town square.

"Good morning to you too, Ga- Hawthorne." She said laughing a bit. "Why do you keep calling me Undersee?"

"Well, 'cause i like it." He said in the most normal voice tone. "And call me Gale."

"Well, i like Hawthorne too." Madge said laughing to him. "So, let me see this essay of yours."

He gave her the essay and said "Hope you like it. It took me all night to finish it."

After reading it at least twice, Madge said "It's really good, Gale. You're really great with words."

"Not as much as i wanted." he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you said?"

"Uh, not as much as i want. With the words. I wanted to say good things to people. Pretty things for a girl, actually." At that Madge heart sunk. He liked someone.

"Well, if you can't tell, write it." She said trying her best not to sound heartbroken.

"Write it?"

"Yeah." She said and he took his note book from his backpack and started writing. "What are you writing, Gale?"

He didn't answered, just finished writing and gave her the piece of paper.

_'Madge, i wished i could know the pretty words to say. You told me to write. And well, i did now. You are just an amazing person. You treat everyone in the best of the terms, even me, who let's face it, wasn't the greatest of the persons with you before. You are smart and loving and honsetelly, you are just perfect, with your smile that light up the entire city and that pretty eyes you got._

_And i'm not. For ages i've been wanting to do this, but i'm not perfect for you. You desrve more, i just wanted a chance._

_A chance to be better with you. So if you could just say yes and go out with me, i'd be really happy to take you out, some ice cream and a miovie. Or we could just talk about whatever yuo want and that i would just listen to you... i'll be waiting for the answer now.'_

"G-gale, i-i" She said before he just walked away. "Gale wait!" She shouted. He stopped and turned at her.

"Damn it, i can't even write a propper thing to ask you out, can i?"

"Yes. Yes and yes." She said before hugging him.

"You're saying yes? You'll have a date with me?"

"yep." She said popping the 'p'. "I was actually going to ask you today."

"Well, glad i did it first." he said smiling. At that moment she realised that they were still ugging each other, his arms in her waist and her hands in his neck. The next moment it was like time had stopped for Madge. It was only her ang Gale. until he kissed her. it was soft and gentle. Like she tought it'd be.

"See you at seven?" He said smiling to her.

"Seven sharp." She answered as he let her go out of his arms.

"Oh, the girl was you, okay?"

"Glad it's me." She said blushing. "Well, uh, see you tonight?"

"Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: **_Guess who at this time of the day tomorrow will be swimming in a pool or just hanging around in a bikini and shorts? Yep, me! I just love the beach. So, next chapter will probably be next wednesday... I was just crazy to write this... _

_Thanks to **Odestalovebaby** (who will be probably just chilling out in the beach with me tomorrow, uh?) and **mdckatniss **for their reviews, i just seriously, love to read it!_

_Love you all :)_


	16. Skype Meeting Call

Madge walked to her house as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to tell her friends. Actually, she couldn't belive it. Gale Hawthorne, t_he boy whom she had a crush on for since the moment she met him_, likes her too. And asked her on a date. It was just too unreal at the moment.

She texted her friends, she needed to have one of, _how was it that Glimmer called?_ Skyped meeting call.

'Skype,_ now, don't ask, just log in.' _She texted. A few minutes later, the girls were all online asd Johanna spoke.

"So, i assume my cousin finally got the guts to ask you out."

"Yeah, he did." Madge said. "By a letter, it was so cute!"

"Aww, you need to read it." Foxface said doing that little puppy eyes thing she always did when she wanted something from someone.

"Okay, i'll read it.

_'Madge, i wished i could know the pretty words to say. You told me to write. And well, i did now. You are just an amazing person. You treat everyone in the best of the terms, even me, who let's face it, wasn't the greatest of the persons with you before. You are smart and loving and honsetelly, you are just perfect, with your smile that light up the entire city and that pretty eyes you got._

_And i'm not. For ages i've been wanting to do this, but i'm not perfect for you. You desrve more, i just wanted a chance._

_A chance to be better with you. So if you could just say yes and go out with me, i'd be really happy to take you out, some ice cream and a movie. Or we could just talk about whatever you want and that i would just listen to you... i'll be waiting for the answer now.' "_

"Aww, it is really adorable of him." Annie said.

"I still don't belive he asked me out." Madge said.

"And i don't belive it was a letter." Katniss said "Actually, i sort of do, i mean he's not goods with words."

"Yeah." Johanna said. "So you'll be our cousin-in-law. Does that even exist?"

"He's not marring me, we're just going on a date." Madge said laughing.

"Well, but he likes you. I told you he did." Glimmer said "We could go on double dates, oh, better triple dates. Finn and Annie, Gloss ands i, you and Gale. And we can take Cato and Clove and get them together!"

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. Cato Sloan doesn't like me." Clove said.

"Whatever, we can ddo it anyways." Glimmer said. "So, you're going on a date with him?"

"Yep." Madge nodded. "At seven."

"What are you wearind?" Annie asked.

"I dunno. A dress?" Madge said.

"Too fancy." Katniss replied. "Maybe some skirt and shirt, the usual you."

"Oh, i guess i know exactally what to wear." Madge said walking to her closet. She came back with a plain lacey white skirt and a pale blue shirt, her oxfords and a simple purse.

"Uh, sounds good to me." Glimmer said. "Hair?"

"Loosy bun?" Madge answered.

"Perfect!" Glimmer said. "Now go get dressed. And skype to tell about the date later?"

"Sure. You're all in?" madge said. After a few 'sure', 'yeah' and 'wouldn't miss it'. She hung up. She dressed herself and looked at the clock.

_6:57 _He would be there any minute now.

She heard him, before she saw him. No, she wasn't waiting in front of the door, _maybe_.

He was handsome, not that he usually wasn't. He was in white button up shirt and some jeans, the usual him, and yet, different.

Madge couldn't stop but to think of how the two looked together.

"So, movie and then ice cream, or ice cream before movie and after movie?" he asked her, smiling. His smile was just perfect to Madge.

"Uh, i can have before and after?" She said laughing, "How can i say no to that."

* * *

_**A/N: **And i'm back! Seriously, i love the beach, but i'd be lying if i didn't said i spended more hours reading fanfic than actually swimming... _

_But i'm back now. Did you liked it? _

_**Guest**, **mdckatniss**, **hglover152 **and **Odestalovebaby **(whom i may add also read more fanfiction than actually enjoyed the beach) i love you. Your reviews makes my day... _

_Now i'll go read more Fitzsimmons, Skyeward, Odesta and Gadge fanfiction, no i'm not obssessed with them yet. Maybe a bit._

_Love you all :)_


	17. Date With Gale

"So, we know each other, but don't actually know each other." MAdge said. "You know what i mean? I know i like you, but i'm not even sure of what your favorite fruit is."

"Orange." Gale said holding Madge's hand. "And your favorite fruit is strawberry, i suppose."

"Yep." Madge said laughing "And what are your brother's names? I know your sister's name is Posy, but i'm not sur about the brothers."

"Rory, who's around Prim's age and Vick who's still nine." He answered before they got to the ice cream shop. "Favorite ice cream?"

"Vanilla nad strawberry, you?"

"Chocolatte. favorite tv show?"

"'Once Upon a Time', 'Teen Wolf', 'Beauty and The Beast' and 'Agents of Shield'." Madge said.

"Uh, i like 'Agents of Shield' and 'CSI'."

"Great, that way we can talk about Shield too."

"I didn't knew you liked marvel stuff."

"I do, Johanna made me liked it. Favorite avenger?"

"Captain America. You?"

"Black Widow, but cap america is awesome too." She said taking the ice cream.

"Favorite Shield agent?" Gale asked her.

"Maria Hill, and Jemma Simmons. You?"

"Coulson." He said as they left the ice cream shop.

"Wich movie shall we watch?"

"Uh, let's see what they have..." Madge said looking to the movie list for that night. "Oh, they have 'Cap America 2', and 'Frozen', and oh my God, they have 'The Wizard of Oz'! Can we watch it?" She said looking at him with a puppy eyed look in her face.

"Sure. If you want to." he said as they payed for the movie ticket.

Gale wasn't very happy about the movie choice, but Madge's face was just priceless. he would watch any movie if it meant to see that cute face again. The truth is, he actually enjoyed the movie, it was old, but it was good, and the fact Madge liked it, it made him like it more.

* * *

After the movie he took her to another ice cream, he made a promisse and Gale Hawthorne does not break a priomisse.

"So, did you liked the movie? i know it's old and everything but-" Madge said

"I liked it, i really did." He said smiling to her.

"Good. We can watch the new 'Oz' movie on our next date..." Madge said blusing a little.

"Oh, did Miss Madge Undersee just asked me on a date?"

"Maybe? Did it worked?"

"Totally did. But don't you think we should finish this one first?" He said giving her a little kiss. "Want to eat something?"

"Uh, pizza?"

"My favorite food."

"Mine's too. So pizza it is." She said laughing as they got to the little pizza restaurant in front of the movie teather.

"Four cheese and chicken?" Gale said as they walked in.

"Yep." Madge said. "Oh, don't forget to ask for extra olives, i love olives."

"Okay, i will."

* * *

After they had their pizza nad their ice cream, Gale and took Madge to her house, they walked together, he held her hand, and she could swear her heart stopped everytime he did that. She had to admit, they looked good together, they actually looked perfect for each other, and she couldn't wait to tell her friends.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey everyone! Here i am, back with another chapter... I just love writing gadge... But i may try some clato in the next chapters, we'll see *wink wink*_

_**Odestalovebaby** , **mdckatniss** and **Guest**, i love your reviews... _

_Tell me what you think of the chappie... _

_Love you all :)_


	18. Skype And Boyfriends

"Skype, now." It was all Madge said in the phone call she did to the girls. Sooner than she tought, they were all online and the talking begun.

"Sooo, Miss Madge, care to spill it all?" Clove asked her friend.

"Well, we ate ice cream, we watched 'The Wizard of Oz' and ate pizza, and more ice cream, and we talked, and he is just adorable!" Madge said in a rush tone.

"Whoa, slow down Madgey, and start over, i got lost at the 'we ate' part." Johanna said.

"I said that we ate ice cream. " She stopped for a breath. "We watched 'The Wizard of Oz' and ate pizza, and more ice cream, and we talked, and he is just adorable!" She finished with a huge smile in her face.

"Aww, someone's in love!" Foxface said. "You should really make a double date with Gloss and Glimmer."

"Nope, my next double date will be with Clove and Cato." Said Glimmer, smirking.

"What?" Clove asked. Shouting. "You, you set me up on a date with C-cato?"

"You're welcomed." Glimmer said with another smirk.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, lemme get started..." Glimmer said as she started telling her friends how exactally she made Cato accept a blind date. "I just said he's lonely, and that i have a friend who liked him, and that he would like her, and he obvioulsy thinks it's you."

Surely, he knew it was Clove, because her cellphone started ringing and it was Cato's number.

"Pick up!" Johanna said with a glare.

"Okay, there we go." She said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Cato."

"Hi Clove, so hey, would you, uh, like to go on a date with me?"

"I-i'd love that."

"Tomorrow at the park? At 2 pm? We can take Jill to a walk. If it's okay with you." Jill was his dog, Clove loved Jill, and Jill loved Clove.

"That would be great. I see you tomorrow then..."

"Bye Clovey."

"Bye."

At the end of the phone call all the girls were grinning and Glimmer had a winning smile in her face.

"I told you he liked you." She said with a laugh. "Oh, you'll be my sister-in-law!"

"Glimm, it's just a date." Katniss remainded her. "That doesn't mean he's marring her, for God's sake."

"Yeah, but he likes her, just as you likes Peeta nad he lieks you back, just as Annie likes Finn and he likes her back-"

"Just as you likes Gloss and he likes you back." All the girls finished for her.

"You say that all the time." Annie said.

"it's the truth so far."

"Yeah. It is..." Katniss said.

"So you assume you like Peeta Mellark?"

"Well, yes, since we talked this morning and he asked me out."

"And you didn't told us?" Madge pouted.

"We would talk anyways after your date, so i just wanted it to keep a secret, but i'm not the only one keeping secrets, right Miss Foxie."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Foxface said trying to sound misterious. "Who am i fooling, Marvel asked me on a date."

"He did?" This time it was Johanna who shouted. "You said yes, right?"

"Obviously!" Foxface laughed, Katniss saw and i asked her to keep it a secret cause i wanted to be the one telling it, i was going to do it later, but she spilled it out."

"Now all we need to do is find Jo a boyfriend!" Annie said smiling.

"Uh, not actually, Tresh, sort of asked me out too." Johanna said looking a bit nervous. "Yesterday, after school. He said i was cool and asked me out, we'll go somewhere tomorrow night."

"I knew it! I knew it was Tresh!" Glimmer shouted. "I knew you liked him!"

"Shut up, Glimmer!"

"Sorry, it's just too much emotion for my heart." Glimmer said as she put a hand on where her heart is. "I just loved it!"

"Good to know we all got our dates. But just to clarify, we are not letting, and i repeat, not letting boys before friends? Right?" Annie asked them.

"Never." They all said in union.

And that's how they'd spend their nights from the days on, talking about their school and about their lifes, Glimmer and Gloss got in 'Romeo and Juliet', all of them were happy, and the girls never ever stopped their skype meetings at late nights... It's just fiends before it all. Like it should be.

* * *

**A/N: **_How are you all doing? I'm full of homework... And i'm sad to say, this is the last chapter of 'High School Days'..._

_I just didn't wanted to keep the story up for more plot lines that didn't pleased me... i'd like to thank all of you that reviewed, followed, favorited. I seriously love you all!_

_**clatoforeverx** and **Odestalovebaby **thanks for reviewing the last chapter... _

_Love you all :)_


End file.
